La vie continue (suite)
by LAurore
Summary: Suite de LA VIE CONTINUE. Comment Lily, la fille de Keith et Karen, vit-elle leur nouvelle vie à Tree Hill ? Avec notamment les apparitions de Dan, Jamie... Genres : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance. COMPLETE !
1. Chapitre 1

**Voici la suite de la fic _La vie continue. _Je rappelle que la fic a été écrite en 2009...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une vie rêvée**

Les rayons du soleil pénétraient agréablement dans la chambre. Karen dormait à points fermés. Elle avait l'air paisible, épanouie. Et pour cause. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que ces dernières semaines. Elle en avait mis du temps, mais elle l'avait fait. Elle avait enfin ouvert son cœur à celui qui le méritait plus que tout. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, pour Lucas. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne auparavant. Bientôt, ils formeraient une vraie famille, la famille dont ils avaient toujours rêvé.

Keith et Karen s'étaient fiancés quelques jours plus tôt. Ils allaient se marier prochainement, officialiser leur relation. Après en avoir discuté avec Karen, Keith avait demandé à Lucas s'il voulait bien devenir son fils. Un rêve qui se concrétisait pour les deux hommes. Keith avait toujours considéré Lucas comme son fils. De même, Lucas avait fait de Keith son modèle, son exemple. Il avait été le père que Dan n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais. Lucas leur avait alors annoncé à tous les deux la veille, pendant le concert au profit de la recherche pour le Cancer, que rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir.

Allongé à ses côtés, Keith regardait tendrement la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée. Ils en avaient traversé des obstacles. Ils s'étaient disputés, réconciliés, perdus de vue, pour enfin se retrouver et s'adonner l'un à l'autre.

Karen ouvrit doucement ses paupières. Elle esquissa un sourire en découvrant Keith. Celui-ci caressa tendrement sa joue, puis déposa un baiser sur son front.

— Bien dormi ?

Karen acquiesça. Elle enlaça Keith, le regarda amoureusement puis l'embrassa.

— Je t'aime.

Keith lui répondit d'un baiser. Elle posa sa tête au creux de son épaule, puis ferma les yeux. Elle aurait aimé que le temps s'arrête. Elle était si bien, là, dans ses bras. Soudain, le réveil sonna. Elle soupira. Elle allait pour se lever mais Keith la retint par le bras.

— Reste encore un peu…

Keith l'embrassa dans le cou.

— Keith, faut que j'y aille… Le Café ne va pas s'ouvrir tout seul…

— Les clients peuvent attendre, répondit-il tandis qu'il la recouvrait de baisers.

Karen l'arrêta et ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

— Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Elle se leva. A peine debout, elle porta sa main à son front, soudainement prise d'un vertige.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça va pas ? s'inquiéta Keith.

— Si si. Juste un petit vertige… Sans doute dû au manque de sommeil, lança-t-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Keith sourit, puis Karen quitta la chambre.

* * *

— T'es déjà debout ? s'exclama Karen en découvrant Lucas dans la cuisine.

— Oui. J'ai des choses à faire avant d'aller au lycée.

— Ça n'aurait pas à voir avec Jimmy Edwards ? demanda-t-elle en se servant un bol de café puis s'assit autour de la table.

Lucas hocha la tête.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir, Luke ?

Karen faisait référence à la bagarre qui avait eu lieu la veille, pendant le concert, et qui avait mêlé Jimmy, Lucas, Nathan et d'autres gars du lycée.

— Jimmy s'est fait tabassé… Je l'ai pas revu de la soirée. Je m'inquiète. Je t'ai parlé de la Time Capsule. Sa vidéo était flippante maman. Il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir la haine…

Karen soupira, peinée.

— Bon, faut que j'y aille ! s'exclama Lucas.

Il embrassa sa mère puis s'éclipsa. Au même moment, Keith pénétra dans la cuisine.

— Il est matinal dit-donc !

— Il voulait parler à Jimmy Edwards.

Keith s'assit à table.

— Oui. Il m'en a parlé…

Keith et Karen échangèrent un regard préoccupé. Jimmy Edwards avait vraiment l'air d'être dans une mauvaise passe… Ils se demandaient comment venir en aide à ce gamin paumé et malheureux.

* * *

Karen était au Café quand la police passa à vie allure, sirène hurlante, devant l'établissement. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment…

Des véhicules de police étaient stationnés devant Tree Hill High School. Un périmètre de sécurité avait été dressé autour de l'établissement, éloignant les curieux et journalistes. Un hélicoptère survolait le lycée. Quelques minutes plus tôt, un étudiant venait d'ouvrir le feu dans les couloirs du lycée…

Au Café, un flash spécial interrompit le programme télévisé habituel.

— Un élève armé a fait irruption au lycée de Tree Hill…

Karen qui servait le café à une cliente releva aussitôt la tête. Elle regardait le flash info, le souffle coupé.

* * *

Karen s'était aussitôt rendue au lycée. Keith, également sur place, lui avait annoncé que Lucas était toujours à l'intérieur, tout comme Nathan, Haley et Peyton. Seule Brooke avait réussi à sortir, mais sans parents pour venir la chercher, elle était contrainte à rester dans le gymnase.

Tandis que Dan, en tant que maire de Tree Hill, discutait de la situation avec la police, Karen était paniquée à l'idée qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à son fils.

Karen était au téléphone quand Keith la rejoignit.

— J'arrive, répondit-elle avant de raccrocher. C'était Brooke. Elle a besoin d'un adulte pour sortir du gymnase.

— Vas-y. Je t'attends là.

Karen plissa le front. Son menton trembla. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. La situation était si angoissante. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre son fils. Elle ne pouvait pas.

— Karen, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira, la réconforta Keith. Je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à notre fils.

Karen acquiesça.

— Ne t'inquiète pas.

Keith la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle.

Pendant que Karen récupérait Brooke au gymnase où les élèves avaient été regroupés, Lucas, coincé dans la bibliothèque avec Peyton blessée, décida de la sortir de là, s'inquiétant de la voir de plus en plus faible.

Il venait de quitter la bibliothèque, avec Peyton inconsciente dans ses bras, quand la porte claqua derrière lui. Il grimaça, s'en voulant d'avoir fait claquer cette porte.

Dans la salle de tutorat, où il retenait des élèves dont Nathan, Haley, Mouth et Rachel, Jimmy, le pistolet à la main, entendit le bruit. Il serra la mâchoire.

— Ils sont venus me chercher…

Le visage de Jimmy exprimait la peur.

Lucas avança silencieusement. Soudain, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Jimmy.

— Eh, où tu vas comme ça ?

Lucas avala sa salive.

* * *

Les jours suivants avaient été difficiles… Peyton et Lucas avaient réussi à sortir du lycée grâce au négociateur qui était intervenu au bon moment. Pourtant, à peine sortis, un coup de feu avait retenti. Jimmy s'était donné la mort. L'intervention du négociateur n'avait malheureusement pas suffi à le sauver…

Karen s'était assoupie dans le canapé. Keith s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

— Karen, murmura-t-il en la secouant doucement pour la réveiller.

— Lucas est rentré ?

— Pas encore, non. Il est tard, tu devrais aller te coucher.

— Pas tant que mon fils n'est pas rentré.

Keith soupira. Il comprenait sa réaction. Elle avait eu si peur de le perdre… Keith aussi. Mais il s'en était sorti. Il allait bien. Tout allait bien.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors sur Lucas. Karen et Keith se tournèrent vers lui.

— T'étais où Lucas ? Je m'inquiétais. J'aimerais que tu me préviennes, que tu me dises où tu vas…

— Maman…

— Je ne veux pas te perdre, Lucas, l'interrompit Karen en le prenant dans ses bras. Je t'aime tu sais…

Lucas baissa les yeux. Il pensait à Jimmy. Si seulement, on lui avait dit ça… De simples mots gentils… Il serait sans doute toujours en vie… Jimmy Edwards était son ami. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. S'il avait été plus présent, s'il avait été à son écoute, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. S'il n'avait pas quitté le Rivercourt pour les Ravens, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé…

Lucas se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère.

— Je vais me coucher. Peyton sort demain.

Aussitôt sortie du lycée, Peyton avait été transportée aux Urgences. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang suite à la balle qui était venue se loger dans son mollet mais les médecins disaient qu'elle était désormais hors de danger. Un peu de rééducation et elle serait de nouveau sur pied !

Karen acquiesça, puis regarda son fils filer silencieusement dans sa chambre. Keith passa sa main dans son dos.

— Il lui faudra certainement du temps…

Karen chercha le réconfort dans les bras de son futur mari.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent. Lucas s'était rendu aux obsèques de Jimmy Edwards, accompagné des gars du Rivercourt, tandis que la vie reprenait son cours.

Les clients affluaient au Karen's Café. Haley et Karen étaient débordées. En l'absence de Deb, partie sans dire un mot après l'élection de Dan aux municipales, elles se retrouvaient avec deux fois plus de boulot !

Le coup de feu passé, la tension retomba.

Karen et Haley débarrassaient les tables quand Brooke fit irruption. Au même moment, Karen fut prise d'une bouffée de chaleur. Elle releva la tête. Tout tournait autour d'elle. Elle eut le bon réflexe de s'asseoir. Les filles, qui avaient remarqué son malaise, accoururent aussitôt vers elle.

— Karen, ça va ?

— Oui, oui, les rassura-t-elle. Ça va.

— Vous êtes sure ? s'assura Brooke. Vous êtes toute pâle.

— Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir le médecin, lui conseilla Haley. J'appelle Keith pour qu'il vienne te chercher.

— Vous en faite pas, ça va.

Karen sourit.

— Je suis simplement enceinte…

Haley et Brooke se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers Karen.

— Félicitations ! s'exclama Haley. C'est super !

Elle la serra dans ses bras.

— Félicitations Karen ! renchérit Brooke. C'est une bonne nouvelle !

Brooke fronça soudain les sourcils.

— J'espère que je ne me suis pas donner de mal pour rien et que vous pourrez quand même rentrer dans la robe que je vous ai faite !

Karen regarda Brooke, confuse. Le mariage avait lieu dans quelques semaines. Elle risquait de prendre un petit peu de poids d'ici là…

— J'ai plus qu'à l'élargir, se résigna Brooke. Mais je suis contente pour vous ! s'exclama-t-elle en enlaçant Karen, qui retrouvait peu à peu des couleurs.

* * *

Le mariage avait eu lieu un jour de pluie. Mais ne disait-on pas, "mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux" ? C'était en tout cas, tout ce qu'on souhaitait à Keith et Karen. Quelques jours plus tôt, Keith était devenu officiellement le père de Lucas. Une petite soirée avait été organisée au Tric pour fêter l'évènement.

Derrière le comptoir, Karen observait les jeunes s'amuser entre eux quand Keith la rejoignit. Il l'enlaça autour de la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou. Karen ferma les yeux et posa les mains de Keith sur son ventre.

— Tu vas être papa…

Keith haussa les sourcils. Karen se retourna et ancra son regard pétillant de bonheur dans celui de son futur mari.

— On va avoir un bébé.

Keith l'embrassa fougueusement et la serra dans ses bras.

— Tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beaux cadeaux, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Les semaines et les mois passèrent. Le ventre de Karen s'arrondissait sensiblement. Keith était à ses petits soins. Lucas se moquait gentiment de lui. Il imaginait déjà le papa poule qu'il serait avec cet enfant… Keith était un gars bien, et il était certain qu'il ferait un père formidable, comme il l'était avec lui.

Karen avait commencé à sentir les contractions la veille de la remise des diplômes, en début de matinée. Keith était paniqué, comme tous les futurs pères, mais il s'était vite ressaisi. Il avait pris les choses en main et avait calmement emmené Karen à l'hôpital. Il était si heureux. Il allait devenir papa. Ce petit être qui allait venir au monde était de lui. Il était le fruit de son amour avec Karen. L'accomplissement d'un rêve.

Tard dans la nuit, Karen avait mis au monde une petite fille. _Leur _petite fille. Keith et Karen l'avaient prénommée Lily. Le petit ange faisait le bonheur de ses parents et de son grand-frère, qui se préparait à être diplômé. Tout le monde était venu rencontrer la petite merveille. Haley, qui allait bientôt mettre au monde un petit Jamie, était émerveillée, tandis que le futur papa, Nathan, était totalement angoissé… Il venait de se rendre compte que sa vie changerait du tout au tout…

La nouvelle famille Scott était la famille rêvée. Pas une ombre au tableau. Ou plus… Ils l'avaient appris quelques semaines après la naissance de Lily, Dan avait succombé à une crise cardiaque. Tous avaient été secoués par la nouvelle. Ils pensaient Dan invincible…

John Steinbeck a écrit _« Tachons de vivre de manière à ce que personne n'ait à se réjouir de notre mort. »_

Dan n'en avait sans doute pas tenu compte. Sa mort était pour tous un soulagement, une libération. Même s'il s'était effacé ces derniers mois, surtout après le mariage de Karen et Keith, auquel il n'avait pas assisté parce qu'il n'y avait pas été invité, il restait une ordure. Une ordure qui avait payé une femme pour séduire Keith et lui briser le cœur, par simple vengeance, et qui avait commis bien d'autres problèmes. Désormais, il ne nuirait plus.

* * *

Les jours, les semaines, les mois, les années défilaient. Après la remise des diplômes, Lucas était parti à la fac étudier la littérature. Il avait depuis, publié deux romans, dont un, le premier, avait reçu beaucoup de succès. Le coach Whitey Durham lui avait aussi proposé de devenir coach assistant à ses côtés. A sa retraite, il avait pris la suite et il coachait désormais les nouveaux Ravens en compagnie de son ami Skills. Il s'était aussi marié à Peyton et était devenu l'heureux papa d'une petite Sawyer. Pendant ce temps, Lily grandissait à vue d'œil. Karen délaissait de plus en plus le Karen's Café pour profiter davantage de sa fille et son mari. Ensemble, ils partageaient des bonheurs simples. Ils riaient à cœur joie en préparant de délicieux gâteaux au chocolat. Karen encourageait chaleureusement sa fille et son mari lorsqu'ils affrontaient le redoutable Nathan et son petit Jamie au basket… Ses applaudissements étaient rarement suffisant pour les faire gagner mais comme disait Keith, l'important était de jouer. Néanmoins, il se défendait de ses lamentables défaites en faisant remarquer son âge. A peine cinquante ans et il se considérait déjà comme un vieux papy face à un Nathan à peine trentenaire, qui plus est, basketteur professionnel. Puis Lily était devenue adolescente. Comme ses parents l'avaient été avant elle, elle avait été scolarisée à Tree Hill High School.

La pendule accrochée au mur de la cuisine indiquait 7:54. Dans six minutes précisément, Lily devait être en cours. Autant dire que c'était mission impossible…

Karen et Keith prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner quand Lily apparut, son sac de cours sur le dos.

— J'y vais ! lança-t-elle à ses parents.

— Tu ne manges pas !? s'exclama Karen.

— Pas le temps, je suis en retard !

Lily s'empara juste d'une brioche et fila. Karen et Keith échangèrent un sourire complice, puis secouèrent la tête. Arriverait-il un jour où leur fille serait à l'heure au lycée ? Ils en doutaient fortement…

* * *

Lily discutait avec des amies dans les couloirs du lycée quand soudain elle s'arrêta net. Les yeux écarquillés, le visage littéralement figé, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait.

Dan se tenait debout devant elle. Il tenait une arme à feu dans la main, qu'il pointait en sa direction. Dan la fixait d'un regard glacial. Lily était tétanisée. Dan se retourna. Lily découvrit alors son père. Elle fronça les sourcils, complètement perdue. Dan pointait maintenant l'arme sur lui. Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle regarda son père, qui ne comprenait pas… Puis Dan pressa la gâchette.

— Non ! hurla Lily en se réveillant brusquement, suffocant.

Un cauchemar. C'était un cauchemar. La lueur de la lune éclairait son visage. La sueur perlait le long de ses tempes. Lily essaya de maîtriser sa respiration. Elle tourna les yeux vers la photo de son père posée sur sa table de chevet. Elle la saisit. Ses sourcils se plissèrent alors, son menton tremblota. Elle ferma les yeux et serra fort contre elle la photo de son père. Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Détresse**

Lily était allongée sur le terrain du Rivercourt. Elle regardait le ciel bleu totalement dépourvu de nuages, songeuse.

— Tiens tiens, mais qui vois-je ? Mamezelle Roe Scott ! lança ironiquement une voix derrière elle.

Lily ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle découvrit Jamie penché au-dessus d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ? demanda-t-il.

— Et toi ? répondit Lily en se redressant.

Jamie saisit la main que lui tendait Lily pour l'aider à se relever.

— Je te cherchais.

Jamie et Lily allèrent s'asseoir sur la table de pique-nique un peu plus loin. Jamie se racla la gorge. Il était un peu mal à l'aise et ne savait pas trop comment engager la conversation…

— Lily, tu me fais confiance, pas vrai ?

Lily lança un regard interrogateur à Jamie.

— C'est quoi cette question ?

— Enfin je veux dire, tu sais que tu peux me parler si t'as besoin…

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

— T'as vu ma mère, comprit-elle.

Jamie acquiesça.

— Elle m'a dit que vous aviez croisé Dan…

Lily secoua la tête, agacée.

— T'as le droit d'être mal, Lily.

— Mais de quoi je me mêle ! répliqua-t-elle soudain. Je t'ai dit que ça allait pas !? Non. Alors, occupe-toi de tes affaires et laisse-moi tranquille !

Jamie eut du mal à cacher son incompréhension face à la brusque agressivité de son amie.

— Ok. Comme tu veux. Sache juste que je suis là.

— Va t'en, j'ai envie d'être seule.

Jamie n'insista pas. Il allait s'en aller mais se ravisa. Il se retourna vers Lily.

— Tu devrais pas te renfermer comme ça, Lily. Il y a plein de gens autour de toi qui s'inquiètent…

Jamie lui adressa un dernier regard puis s'éloigna, laissant une Lily visiblement complètement déboussolée…

* * *

Lily avait une petite mine. Seule, son sac de cours sur le dos, elle avançait lentement dans les couloirs du lycée. Autour d'elle, les élèves discutaient entre eux, riaient et se taquinaient. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir le cœur léger. Contrairement à elle. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant la mélancolie l'envahir, puis elle inspira profondément pour ne pas craquer. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être déprimée comme ça… Lily était une adolescente avec du tempérament. Elle se laissait rarement marcher sur les pieds, à l'instar de sa mère. Elle avait toujours donné l'image d'une adolescente forte, qui ne laissait pas les aléas de la vie la submerger. Elle avait cette force en elle, d'affronter tous les obstacles qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Ce qui rendait fiers Andy et sa mère. Celle-ci regrettait parfois qu'elle ne se confiait pas assez. Lily était une jeune fille qui se repliait facilement sur elle-même. Elle gardait tout pour elle. Même si elle savait que c'était sans doute pour l'épargner, notamment au sujet de Keith, Karen avait été habituée avec Lucas à tout partager, les bons comme les mauvais moments. Elle avait bien du mal à ne pas s'inquiéter de ce manque de communication. A force de tout endurer seule, elle craignait que les nerfs de Lily lâchent un jour…

Et ce jour-là semblait arriver… Lily avait beau lutter, le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait la nuit précédente la hantait, et elle n'arrivait pas à y faire face…

Son père était vivant. Elle grandissait entourée de ses deux parents. Ensemble, il avait une vie de famille heureuse et épanouie. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Lily. Cette famille n'existait pas. Et n'existerait jamais… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son père rentre dans le lycée ce jour-là ? Pourquoi Dan était si haineux au point d'abattre son propre frère de sang froid ? La vie était tellement injuste…

Plongée dans ses pensées, Lily continuait d'avancer quand soudain, son sang se glaça. Une image de son cauchemar lui revint brusquement tandis qu'elle se trouvait à l'endroit même où son père avait perdu la vie. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle revit Dan tirant froidement sur son père, impuissant. Elle ferma les yeux. Une larme glissa sur sa joue. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant, bousculant au passage quelques un de ses camarades, dont Jamie, sincèrement inquiet par le comportement de son amie.

* * *

Des nuages couvraient peu à peu le ciel bleu. Le temps devenait lourd. Les météorologistes prévoyaient des orages dans la soirée.

Jamie était assis seul sur un banc du Riverwalk. Il regardait dans le vague, l'air préoccupé, quand quelqu'un le fit sortir de ses pensées.

— Salut Jamie.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et découvrit son grand-père Dan.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Dan haussa les sourcils, surpris de l'hostilité venant de la part de son petit-fils.

— T'as pas l'air très content de me voir…

Jamie le lui confirma en lui lançant un regard plein de reproches.

— Tu m'avais promis de ne plus t'approcher de Lily ni de tante Karen.

Dan baissa la tête, confus. Il soupira puis s'assit aux côtés de son petit-fils.

— Ça t'as pas suffit de leur prendre Keith ! poursuivit Jamie. Faut en plus que tu les harcèles !?

— Jamie…

— Non ! rétorqua-t-il, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de se défendre.

Il se redressa et ancra son regard azur dans celui de son grand-père.

— Je t'ai pardonné. T'as fait quelque chose d'horrible mais je t'ai pardonné.

Dan détourna le regard. Il ne savait quoi répondre. C'était vrai. Malgré les horreurs qu'il avait commises, Jamie lui avait pardonné. Il était bien la seule personne. Lui-même n'était jamais parvenu pas à se pardonner son geste…

— J'aimerais que tu les laisses tranquille, Dan.

Dan releva les yeux et se confronta au regard de son petit-fils. Il venait de l'appeler Dan. Il ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi. Dan serra la mâchoire. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose s'était brisé… Leur amitié, qui avait résisté à Nathan, Haley et Lucas, et même à la vérité sur la disparition de Keith, était en train de s'étioler… Il le sentait. Et ça le blessait, profondément. Jamie était le seul sur qui il pouvait compter. Le seul qui ne le rejetait pas… S'il le perdait comme il avait perdu ses deux fils…

— T'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte mais Lily va mal, continua Jamie. Je tiens beaucoup à elle. Et je ne supporte pas de la voir malheureuse comme ça. Elle t'a rien fait !

Dan décida de réagir.

— Si j'avais su que Karen était enceinte…

— Quoi ? l'interrompit Jamie. T'aurais pas tué oncle Keith, c'est ça ?

Dan demeura muet. Le regard empli de regrets plongé dans celui de Jamie, il ne savait quoi répondre... Il baissa finalement la tête. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Malheureusement. Keith était mort. Il l'avait tué lors d'un terrible moment de haine. Il pensait qu'il avait tenté de le tuer dans l'incendie de la concession… Il n'avait à ce moment qu'une idée en tête. Se venger. A n'importe quel prix… Il avait fait une erreur. Il le reconnaissait. Mais il était trop tard. Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne ramènerait pas Keith à la vie. Il avait abattu son frère, avait privé une fille de son père. Et il devait vivre avec ça.

— S'il te plaît, fais ça pour moi, demanda Jamie. Ne t'approche plus d'elle ni de Karen.

Jamie cherchait une réponse positive dans les yeux de son grand-père. Dan finit par acquiescer. Jamie se leva alors.

— J'espère que tu tiendras parole.

Puis il s'en alla, laissant seul sur le banc un Dan complètement désorienté…

* * *

Les couloirs du lycée étaient à présent déserts. Lily était assise aux pieds d'un casier, à l'endroit précis où son père était mort une quinzaine d'années plus tôt… Elle avait le regard dans le vague. Des pas s'approchaient d'elle. Les larmes aux yeux, Lily ne réagissait pas. Jamie apparut alors. Il fixa Lily qui semblait désespérée, et s'assit à ses côtés. La jeune fille posa sa tête sur son épaule. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Jamie la prit dans ses bras et Lily se mit à pleurer.

La jeune fille se dégagea de son étreinte. Elle inspira profondément, reprenant ses esprits, et essuya ses larmes. Elle regarda Jamie.

— Tu dois trouver ça idiot, hein ?

— Quoi donc ?

— C'est comme si je réalisais que maintenant que mon père était mort, que Dan l'avait tué…

Jamie baissa les yeux. Il se sentait pris entre deux feux. D'un côté, il y avait Dan. C'était son grand-père. Il l'appréciait beaucoup. Il était sympa, bienveillant avec lui. Et puis de l'autre, Lily. A cause de lui, elle souffrait. Jamie se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait pardonné à Dan. Il voulait se convaincre qu'il avait changé, qu'il avait fait une erreur qu'il regrettait au plus haut point. Mais il était conscient que ses remords, ses regrets n'effaçaient absolument rien à tout le mal qu'il avait fait aux personnes qui comptait beaucoup pour Jamie et qui ne lui avait rien fait. Comme Lily. Elle n'avait pas mérité d'être privée de son père.

— Pourquoi ça me touche autant Jamie ? Je ne l'ai même pas connu ! Pourquoi je ressens ce manque ?

— C'était ton père, Lily.

Lily regarda Jamie. Elle baissa la tête.

— J'ai fait un cauchemar, déclara-t-elle. J'arrête pas d'y penser… On était tous les trois. On était heureux…

Lily releva la tête et fixa Jamie dans les yeux.

— Dan était mort.

Elle soupira.

— Puis il est réapparu…

Lily avait de nouveau les yeux gorgés de larmes. Comme hypnotisée, elle revivait l'ultime scène de son cauchemar.

— Je marchais dans les couloirs du lycée quand je suis arrivée dans _ce_ couloir. Il menaçait mon père. Il me regardait d'un air machiavélique. Puis il s'est retourné vers lui… Et il a tiré.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Jamie la serra dans ses bras.

— J'aurais tellement aimé qu'on vive tous les trois heureux…

Lily pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle avait sans aucun doute besoin d'évacuer toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée depuis son arrivée à Tree Hill. Jamie la savait têtue et déterminée, trop fière pour reconnaître qu'elle pouvait être vulnérable parfois, mais il arrivait un moment où il fallait laisser sa fierté de côté et parler, se confier, s'ouvrir aux autres… Lily éprouvait des difficultés à le faire. Heureusement pour elle, des gens se préoccupaient d'elle et brisaient enfin le silence.

Jamie s'écarta. Il plongea son regard bleu dans celui de Lily. Il essuya la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue et dit :

— Viens, je t'emmène prendre l'air.

Il se releva et tendit sa main à Lily, qui la saisit. Les deux amis disparurent dans les couloirs déserts de Tree Hill High School.

* * *

Le temps était bizarre. Le ciel était couvert, mais néanmoins lumineux. Les rayons du soleil jaillissaient à travers les nuages, éblouissant presque.

Lily et Jamie se promenaient le long de la plage quasi déserte. Le vent venant du large soulevait les longs cheveux châtains de la jeune fille et la vivifiait. Un bon bol d'air lui faisait du bien. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour remettre les idées en place.

— Je comprends pas ce qui m'arrive Jamie, se lamenta Lily.

— A force d'accumuler, tu craques, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Lily regarda Jamie, sceptique.

— J'aime pas craquer comme ça, souffla-t-elle.

— T'as pas un cœur de pierre, Lily, répliqua Jamie. T'as le droit de te sentir mal, d'avoir besoin de parler.

Lily hocha la tête.

— Je sais ce qui s'est passé depuis longtemps, confia-t-elle. Maman ne m'a jamais rien caché. Pourquoi tout ça refait surface maintenant ?

— Tu es revenue à Tree Hill ! répondit Jamie pour qui s'était évident. T'as été confrontée à Dan, tout ça. Ça a dû réveiller des souvenirs…

Lily soupira.

— Ma mère avait raison. J'aurais pas dû insister pour revenir vivre ici. Je sais pas ce que je cherchais…

— Ton père sans doute.

Lily se tourna vers Jamie, stupéfaite par ses réponses.

— Dis moi, t'as pensé à faire psy si le basket marchait pas ? lança-t-elle, ironique.

— Ha ha, grimaça Jamie. N'empêche que t'as retrouvé le sourire.

Lily haussa les sourcils, trop fière pour l'avouer. Elle prit alors Jamie par le bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

— Merci. Merci de m'écouter geindre, plaisanta-t-elle.

Jamie sourit. Les deux jeunes poursuivirent leur chemin, bras dessus bras dessous.

— Tu devrais parler à ta mère de tout ça, lui conseilla Jamie. C'est sans doute la personne la plus à-même de répondre aux questions que tu te poses.

Lily baissa les yeux.

— Elle a déjà pris beaucoup sur elle pour venir ici. Tu veux en plus que je lui parle de mon père, l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle a perdu ?

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard pas convaincu. Lily poussa soudain un long soupir de lassitude.

— Ma mère va me tuer ! déclara-t-elle alors.

Jamie tourna vers elle un regard interrogateur.

— J'ai pas été en cours de la journée…

Jamie grimaça.

— Je suis pas sûr que mes parents apprécient non plus que je sèche les cours… Même si c'est pour toi.

— Oh l'excuse ! s'exclama-t-elle malicieusement.

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent vers les rochers en se taquinant.

* * *

Assise dans le canapé, Karen venait de raccrocher. Elle tenait encore le téléphone dans les mains, l'air songeuse, quand la porte d'entrée claqua. Elle vit alors Lily dans le reflet du miroir de l'entrée. L'adolescente s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre quand Karen l'interpela.

— Le proviseur a téléphoné, l'informa-t-elle en la rejoignant. Tu n'as assisté à aucun de la journée. Je peux savoir où tu étais ?

Lily avala sa salive. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle repensait à ce que Jamie lui avait dit. Parler à sa mère. C'était facile à dire. Moins à faire…

— Lily, je te parle ! s'impatienta Karen. T'étais où ? A quoi tu joues ? Tu sèches les cours maintenant ?

Lily releva la tête et se confronta au regard furieux de sa mère. Elle ouvrit la bouche, allait lui dire ce qui se passait mais elle n'y parvint pas.

— Je recommencerais pas, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Karen hocha la tête tandis que Lily montait les escaliers et rejoignait sa chambre en silence. Un silence qui intrigua Karen.

Lily referma la porte derrière elle. Elle lâcha son sac par terre et soupira, lassée, fatiguée et surtout complètement paumée. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et fixa le plafond, tourmentée. Elle tourna la tête. Son regard se posa alors sur la photo de son père qui trônait sur sa table de chevet.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Confessions**

La nuit avait été courte. Lily avait peu dormi. Son esprit était trop encombré. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. L'image de Dan qui abattait son père ne la quittait plus. Elle imaginait la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Elle se faisait souffrir… Cette vie, elle ne l'aurait jamais. Elle en était malheureuse. Pourtant, elle n'était pas si à plaindre que ça. Elle avait Andy. C'était un type génial, plein de bons sentiments. Et puis, il rendait sa mère heureuse. Ça comptait beaucoup pour Lily. Il se donnait aussi beaucoup de mal pour la rendre heureuse elle aussi. Mais il n'était pas son père. Et il ne le serait jamais. Rien ne parviendrait à combler cette absence, ni auprès de sa mère, ni auprès d'elle.

Karen beurrait une tartine de pain dans la cuisine quand Lily apparut déjà prête, habillée, lavée et coiffée. Karen jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas. Pour une fois, Lily allait être à l'heure au lycée ! C'était un évènement quand on savait qu'elle et la ponctualité avait toujours fait deux…

— T'as mangé ? demanda Karen avant de mordre dans sa tartine.

Lily acquiesça. Karen plissa le front, intriguée.

— Comment se fait-il que tu es si matinale aujourd'hui ?

— J'aimerais passer sur la tombe de papa avant d'aller au lycée.

Un certain malaise se fit sentir dans la pièce. La mère et la fille détournèrent les yeux. Lily regarda l'heure sur son portable.

— J'y vais.

Karen acquiesça. Lily l'embrassa.

— À ce soir !

Lily allait passer la porte quand Karen l'interpela.

— Lily !

La jeune fille se retourna.

— Parle-moi.

Lily acquiesça puis s'en alla. Au même moment, Andy pénétra dans la cuisine. Il fronça les sourcils en demandant :

— Lily part déjà ?

Karen hocha la tête, songeuse.

— Il n'est même pas huit heures ! s'exclama-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Elle est tombée du lit ou quoi ?

Karen secoua la tête. Elle se faisait du souci pour sa fille.

* * *

Lily se tenait debout devant la tombe de son père. Elle déposa le bouquet de lys blancs qu'elle tenait dans ses mains au pied de la stèle. Elle ferma les yeux, émue.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Lily était en train de ramasser des livres dans son casier. Jamie vint alors à sa rencontre.

— Comment ça va ce matin ?

— Ça va, sourit Lily. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

— T'as parlé avec ta mère ? se renseigna Jamie.

Lily soupira.

— Dois-je comprendre "non" ?

— J'arrive pas Jamie ! souffla-t-elle. J'arrive pas. Je suis désolée…

Lily referma son casier.

— Pas autant que moi. Cette histoire te bouffe, Lily. Il faut que tu lui parles.

Lily secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que la sonnerie retentit.

— T'as des petits yeux, remarqua Jamie.

— Et alors ? J'ai mal dormi.

— Lily, parle à ta mère, insista-t-il.

— J'y penserais ! lança Lily avant d'entrer dans la classe.

— N'y pense pas, fais-le !

Jamie soupira, énervé par le comportement de Lily. Qu'elle était têtue mais têtue !

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille était allongée sur le terrain du Rivercourt. Elle écoutait la musique de son lecteur mp3, les yeux clos. Elle sentit soudain la présence de quelqu'un. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit sa mère penchée au dessus d'elle. Elle ôta un de ses écouteurs et se redressa.

— Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Jamie m'a dit que tu voulais me parler.

Lily serra la mâchoire. Il ne pouvait pas se mêler de ses affaires celui-là… Lily se leva et suivit sa mère vers la table de pique-nique sur laquelle elles s'assirent.

— Alors, je t'écoute. Vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu as séché les cours hier ?

Lily baissa la tête.

— Qu'est-ce qui te turlupines Lily ?

Lily hésitait à répondre. Elle appréhendait la réaction de sa mère. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément puis se lança.

— Papa, répondit-elle en relevant la tête.

Karen ne sut quoi répondre.

— T'avais raison, soupira Lily. On n'aurait jamais dû revenir ici. J'aurais dû t'écouter. Je me rendais pas très bien compte de ce qui m'attendait à Tree Hill…

— C'est le fait d'avoir vu Dan l'autre jour qui te bouleverse ?

— Non… Enfin, je sais pas…

Lily soupira. Karen entoura les épaules de sa fille.

— J'aimerais que tu me parles davantage Lily. Je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais.

Lily hocha la tête.

— Je sais que tu vis plutôt mal le fait qu'on soit revenu vivre ici. Tu dois penser beaucoup à papa, et… Je veux pas raviver la douleur, tu comprends ?

— Bien sûr ! Mais il faut qu'on en parle de tout ça. Tu peux pas garder tout pour toi…

La mère et sa fille se fixaient droit dans les yeux. Lily détourna le regard et inspira profondément.

— J'ai fait un rêve, déclara-t-elle. Papa n'était pas mort. Dan ne l'avait pas tué… Vous vous étiez mariés, tu lui avais annoncé qu'il allait être papa. Vous étiez heureux. _On_ était heureux…

Karen avait les larmes aux yeux. Le regard de Lily s'assombrit.

— Puis ça s'est transformé en cauchemar. Quand Dan a tiré sur papa…

Une larme roula sur la joue de Karen. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : S'en aller pour mieux revenir**

Le vent soufflait les branches des arbres. Le ciel était gris. Le soleil, dissimulé derrière les gros nuages, ne laissait entrevoir que quelques rayons lumineux qui semblaient s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la terre. Selon un dicton, cela annonçait de la pluie dans les trois jours à venir...

Karen se recueillait sur la tombe de Keith. Elle enleva les lys blancs fanés apportés par Lily quelques jours plus tôt et les replaça par un nouveau bouquet. Toujours de lys. Cette fleur symbolisait tellement. Elle ferma les yeux. _« Cherche-moi dans les lys »_. Cette phrase resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. C'était Keith qui la lui avait dite un jour. Elle était alors dans le coma. Elle venait de mettre au monde leur petite fille, par césarienne. Victime de sérieuses complications à la fin de sa grossesse, son cœur était prêt à lâcher… Tout à coup, elle s'était retrouvée au beau milieu d'un magnifique jardin, parsemé de lys. Elle se serait crue au Paradis. Elle avait retrouvé Keith. Il l'avait alors convaincu de s'accrocher à la vie et de prendre soin de leur petite fille. Avant qu'elle ne revienne à elle, Keith lui avait dit cette phrase _« Cherche-moi dans les lys »_. A son réveil, Karen avait alors décidé de prénommer leur fille, Lily. Comme il le lui avait dit, elle le verrait toujours à travers elle…

Karen esquissa un sourire, les larmes aux yeux. Son regard se perdit à nouveau dans le vague.

Des petites lampes étaient disposées aux quatre coins de la chambre, et créaient une ambiance tamisée agréable. Karen était déjà couchée. Andy la rejoignit sous la couette. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Karen ouvrit les paupières. Elle sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement. Puis Karen détourna le regard.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Andy.

Karen soupira.

— Dis-moi, insista Andy.

Karen inspira profondément et ancra ses jolis yeux marron clair dans ceux d'Andy.

— Tu sais que je t'aime, déclara-t-elle. Tout ce que tu fais pour Lily et moi…

Andy baissa la tête. Il savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire…

— Tu penses à Keith, c'est ça ?

— Mais je t'aime, répondit-elle sincèrement. Je t'aime.

Karen l'embrassa. Andy avait du mal à cacher sa peine.

— T'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir, se défendit Karen.

— Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est le père de ta fille, répondit Andy, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, avant de se retourner.

Karen se rallongea. Elle fixa le plafond, attristée. Elle s'en voulait de faire souffrir Andy… Il était si généreux avec elle. Il avait laissé sa rancœur de côté pour la soutenir et élever Lily avec elle. Elle ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ça. Mais les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Keith ne disparaîtraient jamais. Il avait toujours tenu une place importante dans sa vie. Andy le savait. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir…

Karen inspira profondément pour chasser l'émotion qui l'envahissait, quand Lily apparut. Sans un mot, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. La mère et la fille se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

Quelques heures plus tôt.

Lily était sur son lit, en train de griffonner quelques mots sur un calepin quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Lily releva la tête. La porte s'entrouvrit alors sur Karen.

— Je peux entrer ?

Lily acquiesça. Karen s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés.

— J'ai discuté avec Andy, déclara-t-elle. Il doit retourner en Nouvelle-Zélande pour régler certaines choses. Comme je me disais que tu aurais peut-être besoin de t'éloigner un peu de Tree Hill…

— Ok, répondit Lily, ne la laissant pas finir. Je viens avec vous.

Karen sourit. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras.

— Je t'aime ma chérie.

— Je t'aime aussi maman.

Main dans la main devant la tombe de Keith, elles esquissèrent un timide sourire, le regard plongé l'un dans l'autre. Karen embrassa sa fille sur le front, puis serra plus intensément sa main quand son regard revint se poser sur la tombe de Keith.

* * *

Jamie était au Rivercourt. Il disputait un match de basket avec des gars de l'équipe. Lily s'assit sans se faire remarquer sur la table de pique-nique et les regarda jouer. La lutte était acharnée, le match intéressant. Les joueurs étaient tous doués mais un se démarquait particulièrement : Jamie. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Fils de Nathan Scott, ancien joueur de NBA, aujourd'hui jeune retraité, il avait été bercé par le basket dès la naissance.

Un malheureux point manquait à Jamie et son équipe pour terminer le match. Un petit point qui ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps. Le jeune homme réceptionna la passe faite par un de ses coéquipiers et tira de la raquette. Sans surprise, le ballon rentra dans le panier sans problème. Ce fut soudainement l'effervescence dans l'équipe de Jamie. Bon joueurs, les amis se serrèrent ensuite la main et se félicitèrent, puis s'éclipsèrent. Seul sur le terrain, Jamie s'avança vers Lily, dont il avait remarqué l'arrivée au cours du match.

— Ça fait deux jours que je t'ai pas croisée au lycée… J'ai pensé que tu voulais certainement plus me parler…

Lily ne répondit pas.

— Tu m'en veux je parie ?

— Même pas, répondit Lily, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Elle descendit de la table, sous le regard sceptique de Jamie.

— Je pars Jamie, annonça-t-elle soudain d'un ton grave.

— Tu quittes Tree Hill ? s'étonna Jamie.

— Oui.

Jamie baissa la tête, un peu déçu. Il avait été ravi de son retour à Tree Hill. Il appréciait de la côtoyer tous les jours. Ils avaient pu tisser des liens. Ce n'était pas si facile quand elle était en voyage autour du monde…

— Tu pars quand ?

— Demain.

— Wouah, si vite !

Lily acquiesça.

— Direction la Nouvelle-Zélande. Andy a des choses à régler là-bas.

Jamie fixait Lily, peinant à masquer sa tristesse. Il l'invita à se serrer dans ses bras.

— Tu vas me manquer, murmura-t-il.

— Toi aussi.

Ils se séparèrent.

— T'as intérêt de revenir vite !

Lily détourna les yeux.

— Je sais pas si je reviendrais, Jamie…

Jamie hocha la tête. Lily percevait la déception sur son visage.

— Bon, je te laisse, déclara-t-elle.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

— Je pense pas qu'on se verra demain. L'avion est de bonne heure.

Jamie acquiesça. Il la regarda s'éloigner, mélancolique. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur son ballon. Une idée lui vint alors.

— Eh ! cria-t-il.

Lily se retourna.

— Un dernier match, ça te dit ?

Lily esquissa un sourire puis revint vers lui. Elle lui piqua le ballon des mains et le lança. Elle manqua son panier ce qui fit rigoler Jamie. Il s'empara alors du ballon, dribbla jusqu'au panier où il dunka avec aisance.

Un 4x4 était garé un peu plus loin. Assis au volant, Dan observait, nostalgique, les deux jeunes s'amuser comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

* * *

**Fin**

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plu.**


End file.
